Niamh's Guide To Battling Void Troopers
Lesson 1: Losing Connection With the Force The Empire has created a new kind of soldier whose sole purpose is to destroy the Jedi. These soldiers tear away our connection to the Force, assuming that without it, we are weak and easily defeated. This is not the case. Our strength comes from our training and discipline as much as from the Force. We will adapt, and we will be victorious. What Does It Feel Like? You may experience a sudden pain, a visceral reaction, or some physical sense of the loss. Your mind will be clouded and confused. You will see the world as though looking through a blurred lens. The colors around you will appear dull and faded; you will lose the sense that everything is alive and connected. Do not fear. You will adjust, and these sensations will diminish. You will be slower, weaker, and less agile without the Force. This will not change until your Force connection is restored. You will be unable to predict your opponents' moves, or sense approaching danger. All of your instinctive defensive and offensive reactions will be wrong. You will reach for a part of yourself that is no longer there. These difficulties can be overcome through training. How To Prepare In Advance *Train your speed and strength without the aid of the Force. You will be surprised how instinctively you use the Force on a daily basis and how reliant your body is on the strength it provides. Can you evade a blaster bolt without Force assistance? If you cannot do this, then you will not be useful in defending the Order against the Empire. *Learn to use a weapon other than a lightsaber, be it a blaster, a staff, or a sword. Train yourself to use this weapon exclusively without the Force, and rely on muscle memory instead. Learn to fight without a weapon, as well. There are numerous Jedi Masters in the Temple who are expert in a variety of weapons, and they would be more than happy to share their knowledge. *Bring more than one weapon to the battle. Retrieving a lost weapon without the Force is difficult, and will result in wasted time. It is far better to simply have a backup with you. *Practice in pairs or in groups. Learn to work together with your fellow Jedi; learn to communicate with subtle gestures and facial expressions, because that is all you will have to rely on. *Of special note to Healers: Although your training has given you an intuitive sense of how the body works, you may be required to stitch wounds, apply bandages, recognize and set bone fractures. Study the medical textbooks available in the archives. I also have medical experience and will share it with you upon request. What To Do In Battle *Rely on your training. You will be more than adequately prepared for this fight. *Do not attack or defend with flourishes. Avoid leaping and complicated spins unless absolutely necessary. You are weaker, slower, and far less graceful than you think you are. Keep your moves quick and tight, close to the body. *Remember that even though you cannot feel it, the Force is with you, always. All living creatures are subject to the Will of the Force. Have faith in the Force, and confidence in yourself and your fellow Jedi. Category:Jedi Order Category:Jedi Tactics